Devil Princess
by KawaiiMangaMermaid
Summary: After the death of Chrono and Rosette everyone is in mourning. But after a while, just before the funeral, something's up with Rosette. the legend of the Devil Princess effects everything including Rosettes secret... Completely Chrosette! Rated for minor violence and language.
1. Life after Death

Mermaid: I thought up this idea when I was pondering how crappy the Chrono Crusade ending was, besides, Chrono and Rosette deserve more couple moments even though they die…. Do you think so Rosette?

Rosette: You're the best Mermaid! (Hugs mermaid)

Chrono:… A-are you sure...I mean, Mermaid writes some serious stuff.

Rosette: even better (Evil smirk)

Mermaid: On with the story.

**The moment the others find their bodies**

"This… t-this… isn't right!" Azmaria screamed as loud as she could. The sound screeched out of her lungs, the chilling noise made your hair stand on end. Not out of fright… out of sympathy (A/N: if that's possible). Everyone looked on, knowing how she must feel losing her role model and brother figure.

Everyone let out groans or sobs, even the generals and devils. They picked up Chrono's body first and took him to the ford car. Azmaria shook the man carrying him, tugging at his sleeve urgently; "You can't take them! You can't, at least carry them together! PLEASE!" she screamed out and, like before, everyone felt sympathetic. The man put him back down next to Rosette and picked them both up. Rosette's right arm dropped and Azmaria clasped her small hands around it and held on for dear life.

They placed them in each other's arms in the back where Azmaria sat next to them. Her ruby eyes glistened with tears.

҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉

They drove for about 5 hours when suddenly the silver girl thought she saw Rosette stir. Or so Azmaria thought she imagined. A certian red haired nun , saw her flinch and placed a hand on her shoulder. Azmaria returned the gesture with a small, pained smile. The ride was tedious for everyone, especially the other Magdalene order nuns. When sister Kate heard the news she broke down crying and prayed to the Virgin to thank her that they found them.

҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉

They carried the bodies to her room and laid them together. At that point sister Kate walked in and found a small ruby-eyed and silver-haired 11 years old.

"They remind me of Romeo and Juliet, sacrificing everything to be together, both the families they come from disgracing the relationship." The Nun stated.

".. Everyone apart from you and me. In the end Satella too." Young girl replied. Sister Kate moved her position so she had a better view of everyone, Azmaria, Chrono and Rosette. They both sat there for a while, neither saying a word nor moving, comforted by each other's silence.

"I never realised how much of a daughter Rosette was to me until now or how much I'm like her…" The sister spoke, a sad expression apparent on her face.

"Your kindness and determination supports that and… you're like a mother to me too you know." The nun's eyes widened at the young girls statement. Understanding flowed into them the next. Sister Kate rose and said in a formal voice, since she was back to being head Nun again,

"I must retire, it has been a long day, you should rest too Azmaria. Even though you have lost your powers doesn't mean you aren't important anymore, you are still and apostle." She left promptly after her small speak and Azmaria was left alone with her two friends, and idols, bodies.

She cried into Rosette's hand_. Why did you have to die? It's true, everyone I care about gets hurt, or even worse._ She thought to herself. She wondered what would of happened if they had lived. They would defiantly be a couple, one that people frowned on at that. What would she become, she was already a nun so she would report to the order and be sent out on cases. Would she ever meet any nice devils like Chrono? Or other Nuns like Sister Rosette?

She pondered this thought for quite some time but it all lead back to the fact they were dead.

Dead.

She couldn't bear the thought. This was too much. She got up, shaking, and left the room without a single word. Azmaria was nothing but a silver flurry of tears now…. All she loved was lost.

The couple lay there, oblivious to the friends and sort-off-family's distress. But somehow, in the darkness, someone heard her.

A small, single, shining tear rolled down a pale face.

_I'm sorry_


	2. The Princess from legend

Mermaid: Thanks for the reviews guys! Keeep 'um comin'. Also thanks to a very clever guest I was able to correct my mistakes and improve the story. And as an answer to their question, sister kate went back to being serius and collected.

Rosette: Yeah guys, thanks for the reviews. But we won't write another chapter until we have more!... like 50

Chrono: Rosette… that's a bit much. I mean, I know she's only got 1 review but..

Rosette: fine…. 20.

Mermaid: By the way I need serious inspiration for some of my other stories! Ii'm completely blocked! And Rosette, you get a big feature in this chapter!

Azmaria: I get to too, pleeeaaase. I want to be with Rosette!

Mermaid: Whaoooooo! Where'd you come from? And yes you do get a big feature in this chapter. The main story revolves around for some time!

On with the story

Azmaria hovered in front of her closet; she didn't want to go to the funeral. She didn't want to believe that they were gone. But she also didn't want to disappoint Rosette. It was too much. She broke down crying again for the 5th time today. Sister Mary, Anna, and Claire rushed in and tried to comfort the girl.

"Rosette wouldn't want this." Mary said. This made her cry more

"What would you know about Rosette? You teased her but now you're acting like you know her. I fought with her, I cried with her, I lived and loved with her. The only person that would know her even better than me is Chrono." I screeched. They knew they were defeated. They also knew what she would say next and it pained them all.

"**But he's DEAD!" **the silver haired teen ran out the room and left the nuns crying. They all saw the dress that she was wearing to the funeral; it was laid out on her bed. It was the one Rosette wore when she was the "Holy Woman". The head-dress and all.

"Rosette would be happy to see how much she cares and how much she's matured" Claire stated

"I agree." A voice came from behind. They turned around and Sister Anna fainted. Their eyes widened. With a wave of a hand they all forgot. The pure-blood had watched the entire thing.

"Sister Kate! I sense something immensely evil. I think it might be…" A general started.

"The devil princess. The third of the three prophecies. A demon so powerful, she was named Satan's daughter. But, how did it get near and why didn't I sense it earlier. Not just that. I feel like I know this presence…" the head nun replied "We must conduct a research group. Find out everything we know about the legend and fast, Atatski, get Remington. We need him….. Hey! What are you waiting for, we need it NOW!"

Sister Kate started running all across the buildings, sending everyone into their rooms and sealing the doors with crucifix barriers and holy water. Sister Anna, Mary and Claire were the last considering they were helping her.

"Stay here, I need to trust you." She requested

"But-"Claire started

"No, no bu-"

"Azmaria's wandering outside!" Anna shouted. The sister's eyes widened, finally realizing what they wanted to say.

"Sister Kate! Chrono and Rosette's bodies are gone!" Atatski came running down the hall, papers in hand "And we found out about the Princess, here's the legend"

He showed her the pile of papers he had.

_On a stormy night at 12pm a young boy went hunting for his family. He caught three deer in a nearby forest but on his way home he found a girl crying. He asked her why she was crying and when she looked up he saw her eyes were pure blue. A beautiful hue but they seemed eerie. She said her parents were killed by an evil demon. _

_Rage grew around her. She grew into a horrible demon. The boy took pity on the girl so took her home. Over the years they matured and they started to develop feelings. Nobody approved of their love so they killed the boy. When the girl-demon found out he was dead she massacred entire villages. _

_And every night she would visit his grave and one day she sacrificed he life there. It's said they got reincarnated and when the boy is killed…._

_She awakens._

"That's not all there's-"He stated again

The nun pushed the papers down "I get the gist of it. Thank you, I need you to find Miss Azmaria, she is wandering the grounds." Atatski rushed off occasionally dropping papers.

Sister Kate ran to Rosette and Chrono's room and saw it empty. Suddenly she heard singing. It wasn't Azmaria, it was more high pitched and tearful, not peaceful and ran in the direction of the music when it stopped and a white blur rushed past her into Rosette's room. She looked round and Rosette and Chrono were on the bed. Was the Devil Princess helping them?

_Anything for an old friend._


	3. Is it true?

The day of the funeral was 3 days after the 'Azmaria' incident. A gloomy fog hung over everyone. Everyone had a fake smile on there face so they werent being disrespectful to a malicia.

Azmaria entered the hall first and as she stood in front of the virgin mary she started to sing.

The funeral has begun.

At the front of the parade was sister kate and behind her was the coffin and holders. As Azmaria sang she walked towards the parade she signalled for sister kate to stop. The nuns filled out behind her and took their places at the benches. Anna and Claire walked up to the coffin as it was placed on the floor. The wooden panels were raised to reveal a glass casing. And within this glass casing was... nothing

"S-sister kate"Azmaria started

"I think th-" the head nun was cut of by the same singing she heard yesterday, this was more desperate now and was occasionally acompanied by a whine or quiet sob.

Suddenly someone shouted" The Devil Princess has taken them!"

Some of the nuns gasped and covered their mouths while others fainted.

"All of you stay here." Head nun said indicating to all the young nun to bes."Ataski, Jane and Helen come with me." Said officers did what they were ordered. " Tadase, Iona and Edward, keep the girls from harm."

They all said at the same time. "Yes, sister" They followed the singing to an isolated room in the south quarter of the building. They all loaded there guns with whatever they could get there hands on. Htey smashed down the dooor only to be greeted by a silent room with nodody in it.

They did the same with 3 other rooms until he all got frustrated.

"Shes toying with us" sister kate exclaimed.

A scream echoed through the prosetion hall as a low level devil crashed through the wall. It was a worm like creature tith one massive eye on its head. Well, the eye was his head.

" Where is she? I know she's here" it shoved its grotesque head towards Iona "Tell me!" Edward pushed her away form it and proceded to shoot it senseless with sacreds. Its body disintigrated with a screech. This continued with devils coming and asking for 'her'.

Finally sister kate and her group got to the basement and when they opened the door they were greeted with something no-one expected.

"Good bye" A calm and collected voice beconed. This same person had a dead chrono in their hands.

"R-rosette?"

Why won't you wake up...


End file.
